


Halloween Decorating

by artsygrey



Series: The Heros of Olympus Holiday Adventures [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Halloween, HoO - Freeform, PJO, fall - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsygrey/pseuds/artsygrey
Summary: Percy and Annabeth decorate their house for Halloween.





	Halloween Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> First part of my HoO holiday series!

Annabeth wasn’t sure when Percy was going to get home from work. He texted her to let her know he was going to be a little late.

She had planned for them to set up Halloween decorations and attempt to make pumpkin pie.

While waiting for Percy to arrive she sat on the couch and drank some coffee, reading an ancient greek book about architect.

* * *

Percy arrived around 6:30, letting out an over exaggerated sigh. Annabeth fondly looked at him as he sat down to pull off his shoes.

“So what do you have planned for us, Wise Girl?” he asked her, getting comfy in the blue chair and looked at the boxes on the floor.

“I fished out all our Halloween stuff, figured we could decorate. May make some pumpkin pie,” she suggested, standing up and heading to the closest box labeled lights/tinsel.

“Sounds good. Time for spooky season.” So they got to work, Annabeth incharge of hanging up the orange and purple lights but also the Halloween themed tinsel she put on the mantel. Percy was incharge of putting the fake pumpkins, cats, bats, and ghosts around their house.

First Percy took their fake bats and put them on their front window, using tape to stick them up. He then got the ghosts and hung them from screws in the ceiling.

Annabeth took the orange fairy lights first and put them on the curtain hanger above the front window. She then took the purple ones and put them on the stair railing, making sure to weave them to make a spiral. She added black tinsel to the purple lights, making them pop out more.

Percy finished his decorating first so he helped Annabeth put up the lights and tinsel that was hard to reach for her height. With Percy helping they finished in an hour.

Percy stepped back and looked at their masterpiece while Annabeth left to fetch something she got at the store. She came back shortly, carrying a orange colored candle. She put it on the coffee table and lit it up, the smell of pumpkin spice filling the apartment.

“Yum, good choice, Wise Girl,” Percy complimented his girlfriend, rubbing his tummy you do when you’re hungry.

“Thank you. Now let’s go make that pumpkin pie, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth smiled, pushing back of curly blonde hair that was in her face.

The pumpkin pie making didn’t go great, just like Annabeth figured. First Percy spilt flour everywhere, making a huge mess they stopped and cleaned. Then he split the pumpkin filling, which splattered all over the floor and cupboards. When they finally got a pie ready, Percy didn’t set the oven to the right temperature.

Annabeth being Annabeth she thought of what a mess Percy was with cooking so she bought a premade pie that just needed to be cooked for forty five minutes. While that baked they cleaned up the mess and themselves.

After taking a shower Annabeth orange and black striped fuzzy socks, black leggings, and a brown-orange sweater. Percy changed into matching fuzzy socks, blue plaid pj pants, and his Camp Half-Blood sweatshirt.

They settled to sit on the couch after Annabeth made them hot chocolate and popped in The Nightmare Before Chirstmas to watch.

“That was an adventure,” Annabeth laughed, laying her head on Percy’s shoulder, feeling him lay his head on hers and wrap his free arm around her waist.

“Yeah, it was. We should do it again,” he laughed with her. The last comment got an eye roll.

“You’ll have to wait for christmas, Seaweed Brain.” Percy lifted his head and stared at Annabeth’s stormy gray eyes.

“I love you, Annabeth,” he whispered, smiling softly.

“I love you too,” she whispered back pulling his face towards her with her free hand and kissing him. It only last about 10 seconds but to Annabeth it felt like minutes. That’s how they spent the rest of their night, sitting on the couch talking and eating pumpkin pie.


End file.
